Lost
by twilight rocks this world
Summary: Aimee is the newest wolf to the pack, and soon finds out she has fallen for the new vampire in town. Torn betweem love and her pack, she runs off to Alska but soon gets lost, and can't find anyon to help her get back to the safety of La Push.
1. Chapter 1 New and deadly

**Chapter one - New and deadly**

I knew that they could all hear me. And I didn't care. I was scared and angry and couldn't care less. He was an idiot. And, even though I knew he would heal, I hoped it hurt. He knew I was still young. And new to the whole wolf thing. He was just being annoying. Trying to get me angry. Like he knew my will-power was wearing thin. Sam knew it, so why didn't he.

Liam was new too. He was different from me in every way and everyone knew that. He was stupid and enjoyed annoying me and Leah. As well as Jacob. But Jacob didn't care. Ever since Bella and Edward decided to stay in Forks (secretly), he has been in the best mood.

We all knew why. At the beginning, we all thought it'd be because of Bella. But it turns out the reason was, of course, Renesmee. He went to their (Bella, Edward and Renesmee's) house at about 7.00 in the morning and didn't get back until about 10.00 at night. He was there all day. Nobody (but maybe Sam) could get him away from her. Although, Jacob didn't always follow Sam's rules. He was still high and mighty after he left Sam's and joined the vampires. At that point, it was to protect Bella.

I tried to think about anything then how much I hated being a wolf. I started running, faster and faster. I was almost as good a runner as Leah now. But she still bet me every time.

Me and Leah are the only girls. We tried to stick together because all the boys picked on us. Me because I was new, and Leah because of Sam. She was edgy on the subject. As I thought about this I heard Leah's thoughts.

_Thought we were never to think of that?_

I had forgotten everything that had happened. Too busy thinking about everything other than Liam. I didn't realize that I was thinking about things I wasn't allowed to think about.

_Sorry. Just trying to think about anything other than what just happened. He knew I was annoyed with him. He knew. And he still wouldn't leave me alone. I'm happy I broke his arm. _

She was now on my right side, in wolf form.

She sped up to jump in front of me and make me stop.

_Change back. We can walk back._

She slowly walked off to the left and then into the darkness. I slowly calmed down and changed back. I put on the clothes I had been carrying in my mouth and pulled them on.

I marched inside.

He was dead. He knew he was, I knew he was. In a minute everyone would know.

I pushed the small, old, wooden door of the Black house open. It squeaked as I slammed it behind me. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. Leah and Paul came out from the kitchen and bedroom to look at me.

Liam was leaning against a chair in the small living room. I glared at him, and he burst into laughter. I didn't move. I just stood and looked at him.

I then, very slowly, walked over to him, and stood in front of him. A small smile flashed across my face, then it disappeared.

I pushed he as hard as I could, and he fell to the floor. I heard a few giggles coming from somewhere in the crowd watching us.

"How could you do that to me?" I yelled it at him, as I dragged him up from the ground. He wasn't laughing any more, but there was still a smile on his face. His wicked smile that proved he had won.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The fake innocence in his voice annoyed me more. I dropped him and sat on the sofa, then got up and stood starring at him.

"Are you still mad that I told that girl you liked her? Seriously. You're dating now aren't you? You should be thanking me. Not doing this." I was crying now. The tears forming in the corners of my eyes seem to make Liam smile even more.

"It's not the fact that you did it. It's the way you did it. It was all wrong. The guy is meant to tell the girl. Not the guy's friend tells the girl. You messed it all up, Aimee." He was still trying to look like it was nothing.

"But what you did. How could you?" As more tears came, I ran to the very small bathroom. I sat and cried. My now half blue, half blond hair was wet from the rain. As I sat on the floor, leaned up against the door, I heard Liam.

"What was that about? It was only a joke." he was laughing as he said this.

I jumped out of the bathroom. Everything in the house shook, but nothing was broken.

"A joke? You call throwing a paint balloon from the first floor on to my head a joke?" I was still crying, my hair was everywhere. And my voice was shaky and serious.

"Yeah, I do. A pretty funny one, actually." he was on his feet again. He was still unbalanced. He was hanging on to two chairs.

"Well I didn't. Strange that. You are so annoying. I've been here 2 weeks and you've already humiliated me." I was looking down at the ground and was wiping the water gushing from my eyes.

"Yeah, well, you just made me very popular." I glared at him as he walked closer and closer to me. He didn't say anything else, but his expression was like a million words. I looked down at the ground then back up. His eyes were firry and dark. He looked part vampire. The way his eyes changed from their usual blue. If only it wasn't for the tan skin, I would have thought he was a vampire.

I had to get out of there, so I walked outside. I heard Liam follow me. Once in the safety of the trees, I turned around to face him. Leah, Sam, Paul and Embry had followed us outside. In case a fight started, I guessed.

They all stared at me like I was the one who was going to start the fight.

As we stood, barely a metre from each other, he laughed. A loud, confident laugh. "Are you scared, Aimee? Think the scary boy wolf will mess up your hair? Or maybe break one of your nails?" I turned around to run off and be alone. To calm down. Or just so I wouldn't kill him.

"Running away? Typical girl-" I heard Leah step forward to tell him what she thought of him, but I got there first. But it was too late for words. No one could have stopped me. I wasn't even far away from him, so it was easy to get to his right arm. I heard the break just before three other wolves jumped on me, and pushed me into the trees. After I saw the blood gushing out of his arm, I took off running. He was in pain, because I could hear him yelling. Screaming because the girl wolf broke his arm.

After 10 minutes of walking, we got bored and changed back. We ran as fast as possible, racing. It was easy and it took my mind off Liam. Once we were close often to the house, we started walking again. That's when we saw the silver Volvo, in the dirt drive beside the Black's small house. There was only one family who had that car. The Cullen's. Carlisle must have been with Liam. We slowed more and more. We didn't know if any of the other Cullen's were there.

I had never met any of them apart from Carlisle. And that was only because Embry and Paul got in a big fight and Embry broke Paul's hand. I hadn't even met Edward or Bella, but Jacob talked about them all the time. As well as Seth. He was best friends with Edward or something. Even Leah didn't hate them. That much anyway. We glanced at each other then walked inside the house. Embry, Sam and Collin had gone home. Jared still must have been at Kim's. Liam and Paul were sitting on the sofa. Plus Jacob made come back. He was laughing at Liam, howling on the sofa. I had been gone for all of half an hour, and he was still yelling. I was happy with that fact.

They all looked at me when we came in. There were to vampires standing beside Carlisle. There were very good looking, one bulkier than the other, also a bit taller. There was also a girl, with long, dark brown hair. She was even more beautiful than Leah, and Leah was amazingly beautiful. The smaller vampire walked over to the girl, took her hand and pulled her, gently, over to me. He spoke very softly with the oddest of voice. I hated to think it, but he smelled a lot worse then Carlisle did.

"Hello. You must be Aimee." He laughed at me, like I had just told a joke. I was confused, and my expression must of giving that away, when he said, "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife, Bella." he looked down at the girl, his eyes were so bright. He stared at her, like she might disappear if he averted his gaze.

"Hello. I hear you've been attacking your own pack. A little harsh to break his arm, wasn't it. He seems in a lot of pain." The girl's voice was just as soft but had more enthusiasm. Her eyes were slightly darker than his but just as beautiful. I couldn't looked away from her perfectly white skin, or her angelic face.

"I'm happy he hurts." I said just while looking over her shoulder to where Liam sat. I said it just loud often for him to hear me. "He deserved it. And hello. It great to finally meet you." The taller vampire walked over and nudged Edward over to hold out his huge hand to me.

"I'm Emmett, Edward's brother. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and tried not to scream at the pain his hand shake caused me. He was, and looked, very strong.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aimee." My voice finally evened out as I got to the, "I'm Aimee", part. He had walked away but I knew he had heard me.

"Well, you'll have to tell us why you broke his arm. We're waiting for Carlisle. And for Jacob to find Renesmee." Edward voice frightened me. He chuckled then walked over to the sofa.

"You might have competition on the most deadly wolf in this house, aye Jacob?" Bella was laughing as well. "New and deadly. Good combination." She smiled at me and I blushed at how friendly all the vampires were. I wasn't being all that nice to them.


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering

Chapter two - Envy

It was two weeks after my birthday when everyone around me started acting weird. I was 17 and I had just got my own car. My mom and dad were proud of me for buying it myself and I didn't think that anything could bring me down.

Until I started getting stalked by Embry, Jared and Jacob. Once or twice Leah joined them in following me. A few days before I…changed, Leah and Jacob came up to me and took me to Sam. They almost had to drag me because I wouldn't go. I didn't know what to think. But after Sam talked to me, I understood everything, but I didn't want to believe it. I tried running and hiding. I went to Canada to my aunts for a while but my parents convinced me to come back. I was in the Black house when it happened. I broke their TV and then bought them a new one. They seemed happy about that, and they weren't upset about me breaking it in the first place. Jacob had destroyed his bedroom when he changed.

And Leah had trashed her living room. Seth was the only one who didn't break something. He was out walking when it happened to him.

Once I had gotten used to it, it didn't seem so bad. It was amazing because we all felt like a family. A big wolf family. Until Liam came. He was a week after me. I was one of the people to bring him to Sam. He was so arrogant to me and Leah. We went with Seth.

The night we brought him back, is when I found out about imprinting. That's when things got confusing. Sam and Emily were together. Jared and Kim. Paul and Rachel (Jacob's sister). Quil and Claire. Jacob and Renesmee. That was 5 out of the 12 of us.

But I remember when I first felt the wind on my face when I was running, the sensation when I changed, the confusion when I could hear the thoughts of everyone else.

I remembered how disturbing and the agony of the first change. When I first howled, everyone came running, even Jacob and Jared came.

And Jared never came. Him and Kim were finally getting married. After all this time. It was annoying everyone. They were getting married in 2 weeks. And everyone was invited. Even the Cullen's were. That surprised me more than anything.

But it'd be nice to meet all the other vampires. Considering I had only met 4 of the 8. I wanted to meet Alice. Jacob said she was really small and loved fashion. She seemed like the sort of person I'd love to meet.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Renesmee stayed for dinner that night. We all did. Liam lay on the sofa until I sat on his legs, when he wouldn't move. It didn't take a long time for him to heal, but he kept saying it was still sore. But who could blame him. He was only 15.

It was good to get to know Bella and Edward more. They were pretty cool. Bella told me about how her and Edward had met and stuff that had happened, while Edward talked to Embry, Carlisle talked to Sam and Jacob looked for Renesmee. She was a good hider, even if she was barely a year old. Bella told me about her too. Bella was just as nice as Jacob had said. And Edward seemed to love her so much. He came over to her to check if she was ok, then went and talked to Seth. He's done it like a million times.

"Let's go for a walk." Bella was now dragging me from the room, out the door and soon we were in the forest. I don't have a choice? Obviously.

"Why are we walking?" I was walking as fast as I could to keep up with Bella, not noticing where we were going. She then broke into a run, after saying, "Come on!" She smiled and I changed and followed her. She was very fast but she slowed down to wait for me. She then stopped, leading me into a clearing. Filled with flowers and the smell of the fir trees, it was almost perfect. She smiled at me, after I came out from the trees.

"What is this place?" I looked around as Bella lay on the grass and closed her eyes. She was sitting in the sun, so her skin began to sparkle. Her skin was even more beautiful now, covered in small diamonds. She laughed at my gasps.

"Have they not told you about vampires?" She was on her feet again, staring at nothing. She then closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair around her, and she smiled. She then disappeared and then reappeared a few feet from me.

"Be careful. You might want to stay very still. This could be dangerous. For you." She was smiling and then in a rush of air, she was gone. But I heard something moving to fast for me to see. All of a sudden, Bella was on Edward's back, a few metres from me. They were laughing. He then threw her on the ground, dragged her up and kissed her.

"You've be following me? You have been very bad. You have to go now." She was pushing him out of the clearing. They were both laughing, like they were 14. They were so happy. I was almost jealous of them.

After a few seconds, I lay down on the grass and stared at the now cloudy sky. The sun was gone. But we never got any sun. In Forks or in La Push. But I had lived here my whole life, so I was used to it. But I wasn't used to hanging around with all these couples, who are madly in love. It was a little annoying really. I had never had that with anyone. I envied them, and was annoyed by them.

"Go Edward. Now." He was finally gone. I had noticed I had fallen asleep while Edward and Bella had been fighting. Well, play fighting.

"He barely ever leaves me alone for more than an hour. He's always checking up on me. And yet it never gets annoying." She was now sitting beside me. She was sighing heavily, and smiling. I couldn't even hear her breathing. It was weird.

"He seems like he really loves you. More than life itself, almost." I was trying to seem like I thought it was so amazing. That she had someone, I mean. Even when I envied them.

"He does. And I love him just as much. Even more, maybe." She was on her feet, pulling me up by my hand. That's when it happened. We were walking back and were about to jump over the river, when Bella tripped. As soon as she had fallen, Edward was there and was helping her up. He was glaring at me, and Bella didn't even need to look at him, to know that he blamed.

"It wasn't her fault, Edward. I just tripped. Like I said, I'm even clumsy as a vampire." He didn't say anything, but continued to dragged her out of the clearing. She pushed him off to walk back and hug me.

"Don't worry about him. He's a little overprotective of me." She stopped hugging me but didn't let go of my arms. She winked and then walked back over to Edward. They started running, and they were gone.

I stood and stared at the empty space where they had stood.

I collapsed on the cold ground and sat in silence as the Spring air drifted around me. It was nice, but horrible.


	3. Chapter 3 Imprinting?

Chapter three - Imprinting?

La Push High school was old and small. It was gray and wasn't too pretty. In fact, it was hideous. I hated it. Now, ever since Liam dropped a paint balloon (filled with blue paint) on my head, I've been the most mocked person there. Luckily, I had some friends. I hung out with Seth and my best friend (apart from Leah) Chloe. Chloe was in almost all of my classes, except Biology. I didn't even know why I took Biology. I should of taken Chemistry or something. But there was nothing I could do, now that we were in or second last semester.

Seth didn't always hang out with me and Chloe. He had he own friends. He followed Jacob (when Jacob was actually in school). Jacob hated school. He'd rather give up on an education and just spend all his time with Renesmee. But me and Billy Black convinced him that he was a bad influence on Renesmee and we could get Edward and Bella to take her away from him. That did it, usually. Either threatening him with that or saying he'd get money to re-repair his car. It had broken down. Again. So now, no one was allowed to help him. He said that Leah had sabotaged his car when she was helping to fix it. I didn't know whether to believe her or him, so I stayed out of it. They fought for 4 days, then Jacob finally let it go.

School was even worse today. It was boring and I was so tired from being up patrolling. Sam had us out EVERY night. Me and Liam had to follow him everywhere considering we were so new and had to "learn the basics". Boring. I'm telling you, in one ear and out the other. But I'd never say that to him. He'd make me stay out even later. And I was missing often sleep.

But after English and Biology, I thought Id die if I didn't sleep, but I had to stay up. I was so happy when it came to lunch. I didn't even eat that much. But I knew I had to eat otherwise I _would_ die.

It was just after I had told Chloe I wasn't hungry for the millionth time, when something caught my eye. Or rather someone caught my eye. He was sitting at a table, a few feet from me. I couldn't see any of his features, apart from his short, dark brown hair. He looked a little like Jacob but a lot paler. He was beautiful. His eyes suddenly met mine and he stared at me then I looked away, embarrassed about being caught starring at him. I knew it was impossible, but out of the corner of my eye, I swore I could still see him starring at me.

"Who's he?" I was nudged Chloe, who was looking at Seth and his friends jumping about the cafeteria. I didn't know if she heard me, so I said it again, and hit her.

"I don't know. He's names Mark or something. He's in my Chemistry class." She didn't even look at me even she was talking. Her gaze was locked on Seth. She had a huge crush on Seth. That's why he always hung out with us. Because Chloe stalked him. She never left him alone. And never stopped talking about him, or stopped starring at him. It was a bit annoying but I had gotten used to it. Well, not used to it, but I dealt with it. I just listened to my ipod until I knew when she was done.

"Why don't you just ask him out, already?" I wasn't in the mood to have Chloe of in Seth land. She was always like this. Once in a trance, you couldn't get her out of it. She stared at me like I had just grown horns. Her blue eyes were wide, like she had just seen a ghost. Like I had just change into a wolf, in front of the whole school. But that would be suicide. If anyone saw me and told anyone, I'd be doomed. Everyone would know and I would have to move.

"There is no way I'm asking Seth out. Do you know how embarrassing that would be? He is just so……" She trailed off. And starred at Seth for another 5 minutes.

"Want me to ask him for you?" I was teasing her. She hated it when I teased her. Especially about Seth. I knew Seth and Chloe too well. They'd be perfect together but they were both to afraid to tell each other. I knew they both liked each other. But I swore never to tell another living soul. Wait. Did vampires have souls? This could be very fun.

"Not on your life." And that's the last thing we said to each other all lunch. Pretty boring day. Until Maths. It turns out that boy at lunch is in my Maths class. And he had to sit beside me. He seem pretty uncomfortable. It was like there was a bad……smell. That's when I realised he must have been a vampire. Well that's what I thought. I waited until I knew everyone else was too loud to hear me.

"Are you what I think you are?" I was trying to seem like we were having a perfectly average conversation, not talking about whether he was a vampire.

"What do you think I am, wolf?" His eyes darkened slightly as I starred into them, but the smell coming from him pushed all that out of my mind. I was concentrating on not putting my hand over my nosh.

"Don't try and confuse me. I know what you are, just tell me why you're here?" I already knew why he was here. The same reason Bella and the other Cullen's were. To get away from the crowds of people. And mostly, the sun. Luckily, in La Push, we were lucky to get half a day a month of sunshine.

"Thought you would have guessed by now. Big open spaces, trees, no sun, plenty of animals-" I cut him off at this point. Was he like the Cullen's? Only eating animals?

"You only eat animals? You don't eat……humans?" I said the last part as quietly as possible. I knew he would hear me. He laughed a little I didn't know if that was a good sign or not. It was a little worrying really.

"No I don't eat humans. Why are you asking me all these questions? It's not like your part of some sort of "keep vampires out of La Push" group. Or are you?" He was glaring at me, but he was smiling. It was weird how nice he was. Compared to what Bella had told me when her and Edward first met.

"No I'm not. And you're not the only vampires around here. Plus there's like 11 other wolves around here." I was looking over at Seth and Liam. I nodded when Seth's eyes caught mine. I smiled then turned back to Mark.

"There are other vampires? Then why are you questioning me? Go and force them to talk." I glared at him. Not in the same way he did, but similar.

"The Cull- other vampires have lived her for ages. There's loads of them. Half boys and half girls."

"How many are there? Sounds like hundreds, the way your describing them." I laughed softly, then looked at him again. I didn't even notice the smell anymore. He didn't even smell really. It smelt like La Push again. Tress, the sea, things like that.

"Edward and Bella. They have a child, but she's not a vampire. Well, she's a half vampire, but we don't count her. There's Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme. And before you ask, yes they are all couples." His smile disappeared. I knew he was thinking what I was thinking. He want a mate. A vampire mate. It was pretty obvious.

"I wasn't going to ask. That's a lot of vampires. Do they live in La Push?" He was looking happier now for some reason.

"No, they live half way between La Push and Forks. In this amazing house. Apparently." I looked down at the table. The truth was, I'd never been there. And I'd only ever seen Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Emmett. And Alice. Me, Leah and Seth were out hunting and we met her out near their house. She was small and really beautiful. She wore the nicest clothes. And was so graceful. It was nice to meet someone who was a little bit like me.

"Apparently? You mean, you've never been there?" Caught. Yes, it's true I've never been to the vampire house. I've only been a wolf for, I don't know, 2 weeks!

"No I haven't. I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I've only been a wolf for a few weeks. I haven't even seen half of La Push. Well, the tree-y part anyway." I was looking out the window, beside him. Starring at the huge trees, lining the picture. It was beautiful. Like from an old movie. In England or something.

"Interesting. I should probably meet these new vampires, shouldn't I? To show to you wolves, I'm a good vampire. Not an evil scary one." He smiled. He was so, happy and nice. It was amazing how easy it was to talk to him. To just be around him. I didn't stop talking to him, until class ended, when Seth and Chloe and Liam came over to me.

"So, who was that?" Liam was glaring at Mark, as he walked out the door, into the corridor. He was jealous. Very jealous. I didn't know what he was jealous of, but I knew he was. It was obvious.

"His names Mark. He just moved here from Somewhere up north, with his family." I was trying to seem like nothing was wrong. That I hadn't felt anything, after just 10 minutes of talking to him. I had to talk to Seth about it.

As Seth was about to walk out, I grabbed him. "You know Mark? Well, there's something you need to know about him. He's a vampire." My voice was even, for once. I was still looking around so no one would hear what we were talking about.

"I knew it. I could smell that guy from the other side of the room." He was shivering. Because he remembered how bad he must have smelt. To him. He didn't even smell to me. It was as if, I was immune to the smell. Well, for the first few minutes of our conversation, I could smell him. But then it disappeared. It was like, he didn't do anything to me.

"What are we going to do?" I was so happy that I wasn't a wolf. My thoughts were going crazy. They kept repeating everything he had said in my head over and over. It was freaking me out a little. I had never felt like this before. I was drawn to him in the weirdest way. The only thing I could think of was stupid. Impossible.

At least, I think it's impossible. I mean, he's a vampire. I'm a wolf. I couldn't have. It'd be insane. Imprinting on my enemy?


End file.
